


sorry about your book

by chocolienits



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, kaneki's lowkey upset and hide is there to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolienits/pseuds/chocolienits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embarrassed giggles and little laughs break from his lips, the bubbly feeling foaming in his throat. He wanted to cover his face and scoot away, but instead, his arms only wrap tighter and more comfortably around Hide’s torso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry about your book

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the birthday gifts for the super cool bean [Karla](youre-really-hot-so-i.tumblr.com) !!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> !!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!
> 
> i hope yall enjoy her birthday gift

Kaneki stared at his feet, his brows low and slightly furrowed. His arms were folded in front of his chest while his toes brushed against each other. Something’s bothering him, that’s for sure.

 

A clock slowly ticks in the room next to him, resonating throughout the quiet, empty apartment, but Kaneki’s too busy dwelling to pick up on the repetitive ticks.

 

But then, the silence gets abruptly disturbed by the sound of the apartment door clicking open, a bright, cheery voice calling out into the previously quiet space, “I’m home!”

 

Soon enough, the door is closed and Kaneki hears springly footsteps leaping to where he’s grumpily laying on the bed. A bundle of messy, blonde hair peeks in through the doorway and Kaneki looks up. The blinding smile of the sunny boy beams at him in greeting.

 

“Oh. Hey, Hide.”

 

The blond helped himself into the room. A brow shot up questioningly. “Oh? That’s it? No  _ ‘Welcome back!’  _ or anything?” Hide dropped his backpack by the bed and plopped down next to the raven. “You’re so cold, Kaneki,” he joked, a pout on his lips.

 

Kaneki couldn’t help but smile. “Welcome back, Hide,” he sighed.

 

Hide inspected his best friend’s sunken face and fumbling feet. His eyebrows turned more concerned than confused. “Hey, everything alright?” he asked.

 

Another sigh. “Yeah… yeah,” he mumbled, eyes not leaving the tips of his toes. He sighed again, heavier this time, and finally turned to meet the other’s brown eyes. “It’s just… I left my book somewhere and I- I don’t know where! I just started reading it! And it’s lost!” Kaneki whined quietly, venting to the blond.

 

_ Ohhh _ -ing, Hide nodded his head in understanding. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be okay,” he cooed. A tan hand sneaked up to the pale boy and gently wrapped around his hand. Hide squeezed it, a warm smile on his lips.

 

Feeling his hand in Hide’s, Kaneki smiles. His gaze slides down to their intertwined fingers, and he lets out yet another puff of breath. “Okay.”

 

After a moment, though, his eyebrows knit back together and his eyes are fixated on some spot, staring sadly.

 

Hide immediately sets to make the situation lighter.

 

“Oh no! Kaneki!! _ No _ !”

 

Suddenly, Hide has both of his hands on Kaneki’s forearms, and he’s lightly shaking him. He acts to look frantic, but does nothing to fully hide the funny grin that’s pulling at his lips. Kaneki seems surprised, even shaken - quite literally.

 

Not so quietly, Hide continues, “ _It is alright, Kaneki!_ HANG IN THERE!!”

 

Kaneki’s still not quite grasped the situation when he’s being pulled close against Hide’s chest. The blond holds him, wrapping his arms around the raven’s scrawny, small form. Kaneki hears what sounds like Hide shedding loud, dramatic and very fake tears.

 

“I AM HERE WITH YOU,” he cries, the laugh in his voice seeping through.

 

Kaneki slowly comes to understand what in the world Hide is doing. A quiet snort leaves his lips, and he rolls his eyes.

 

“Idiot,” the smaller teen mutters against Hide’s shirt, “what are you even doing ...”

 

Hide begins patting Kaneki’s hair, messing it up. Kaneki’s question goes ignored completely.

 

“IT IS ALRIGHT, MY CHILD. DO NOT CRY.”

 

The raven sucks in a chuckle. Amusedly, he decides to play along. “Oh, no, whatever shall I do? My life is over.”

 

Hide doesn’t try to hide his laugh at all now. A bright, clear chortle leaves the blond’s throat, his chest vibrating with the energetic sound. Kaneki presses harder against it, a stupid smile on his face.

 

Slowly, he wraps his own arms around Hide, embracing him. The fact that they were awkwardly sprawled on the bed in an attempt to hold each other didn’t matter.

 

Then, Kaneki goes, “Hey, Hide ...” he mumbles into his boyfriend’s shoulder, “listen … .”

 

His request earns Kaneki another exaggerated pat on the head and a quaver from the tan teen. “What is it, child?! I am here, I’m listening!”

 

“You… You’re an idiot,” Kaneki says, struggling not to laugh as he secures his arms around the other tighter, “you fell into my  _ trap. _ ”

 

Now it’s Hide’s turn to be confused. He is about to let go of the skinny figure in his arms, but as he realises he can’t due to the boy’s now tight grip on him, Kaneki explains, “I am never letting go, now! You’re  _ stuck _ with me.  _ Forever, _ ” he threatens, face pressed against Hide, giggling.

 

For a moment, it goes quiet. Hide doesn’t move.

 

Then, “Oh,” he says after a few seconds of unmoving silence, “okay.” Kaneki feels Hide’s hand now rubbing big circles on his back. Lovingly, gently. “Well, that’s pretty good. Keep on doing what you’re doing.”

 

Again, it goes quiet. Kaneki stays pressed against Hide, a little dumbfounded. Hide keeps rubbing big, soothing circles on the raven’s back.

 

It stays like that for a split second, until Kaneki becomes painfully aware of how close they are; of how close  _ he _ is to  _ Hide _ .

 

A warm, bubbly feeling blooms in his stomach, and it spreads to his chest, and head, and limbs. His lungs are light and he feels heat coloring his cheeks and ears.

 

He would feel bashful, but the warm, calming presence of the sunny blond makes his chest flutter in such a way that he can’t keep quiet.

 

Embarrassed giggles and little laughs break from his lips, the bubbly feeling foaming in his throat. He wanted to cover his face and scoot away, but instead, his arms only wrap tighter and more comfortably around Hide’s torso. 

 

Hide began grinning too, letting out a chuckle or two. Kaneki’s laugh felt nice and breathy against his collarbone, the warmth of the raven’s breath oozing through the fabric of his shirt.

 

“No, oh my  _ god _ , you,” Kaneki sputters in between giggles, “you weren’t supposed to say  _ that-!  _ You were supposed to be, like,  _ ‘oh noo’ _ and--!” It was difficult to finish the sentence, his jolly titters cutting him off.

 

The freckled boy just grinned wider and lowered his head to rest it atop Kaneki’s. “But why would I say that? The opportunity to be stuck with you  _ forever _ is, like, honestly the _ best _ thing anyone has ever offered me? Like? Just thinking about it makes me all warm and happy,” he affirmed through his grin.

 

Kaneki can’t stop the gleeful noises from leaving his lips. He lowers his head, smushing his cheek against Hide.

 

In that moment, Kaneki relaxes and his hold of the blond does too. Hide takes advantage of the situation.

 

He moves farther away from the other, so that their eyes can meet. As soon as that is achieved, he wraps his arms around Kaneki’s neck.

 

With a fond smile, he continues, “ _ You _ make me all warm and happy.”

 

Kaneki, his face still red and blushy, gapes at Hide. Then, once Hide’s words set in, he makes an embarrassed noise in the back of his throat and leans forward, head hanging low. He hides his face into Hide’s shoulder, quietly whining at Hide. His face turns pure red and his stomach won’t stop twisting, nor will the butterflies in his chest stop fluttering like crazy.

 

A loud, hearty snicker flies past Hide’s lips, and he gives Kaneki a squeeze. He ushers Kaneki to look at him. When he does, though, Hide plants a big kiss on his forehead.

 

That makes Kaneki giggle again. Hide likes it. And so, Kaneki’s face gets plastered with countless little pecks and kisses.

 

Hide smooches Kaneki’s nose, his cheeks, his jaw. Kaneki smiles and doesn’t do anything to stop the sounds from escaping him. “I love love  _ love  _ you,” Hide would mumble in between the dozens of tiny kisses, “ _ so _ much.”

 

All Kaneki would do is laugh more and half-heartedly whine for Hide to stop. “Idiot,” he says, but with that cute, wide smile on, it was hard for Hide to get offended.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

The moment the words hit Hide’s ears, his pecks come to a halt. He looks Kaneki in the eyes, his own chocolate irises shining brightly. Hide’s smile softens, and he leans in to hug the raven again. Kaneki lets him, and closes his eyes, sighing into Hide’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry about your book, ‘Neki. We’ll find it, it’s okay,” the blond reminds him quietly.

 

_ Ah _ , Kaneki thinks, he had totally forgotten about it. But, then again, it doesn’t even matter. Because, when you have a person like Hide, things will always turn out alright.

 

He hums, agreeing with the tan boy. In return, Hide, satisfied and happy about Kaneki’s response, ushers him to break the hug. Once they’re apart, he leans back in and plants another soft, loving kiss - though, this time, onto his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> for the one and only birb mom
> 
> hi hello i'm [chocolienits](chocolienits.tumblr.com) on tumblr!! Come and say hi!


End file.
